


Necessary Spaces

by dcjuris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, established wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcjuris/pseuds/dcjuris
Summary: Just a little drabble, set no time in particular - just after they found the Bunker.





	Necessary Spaces

It's the absence of warmth that wakes him. Not because it leaves him chilled, but because it leaves him empty. Dean cracks an eye open and reaches behind him. "S'mmy?"

Sam's side of the bed is vacant and cold. Dean sits up, fully awake and on alert. He scans the room—no Sam. He rises, slides his feet into his slippers, and heads out to find Sam. He checks the library, the kitchen, the showers, even the gym and the dungeon. Unless he's left the Bunker altogether, there's only one other place Sam would be.

Dean circles back to the bedroom and pulls the blanket off the bed, wraps it around himself as he makes his way to the garage.

Sam's in the backseat of the Impala, curled as tight as his moose frame can get. There's no way he's comfortable.

Dean tugs the blanket tighter and settles on the ground, leans back against the front passenger door.

He's dozing when the back door opens and Sam all but falls out. A glance at the clock on the far wall says it's only been two hours—Dean's numb ass and aching back beg to differ. Dean pushes to his feet. "Ready to go back to bed, baby boy?"

Sam nods and lets Dean lead him back to their bed. He crawls under the covers and Dean follows. Dean pulls him close, wraps Sam up against him and kisses the top of his head as Sam burrows against his chest. "I gotcha, Sammy."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also a published author. If you like my writing style, check out my published works on Amazon by searching "DC Juris" - that's me. :-)


End file.
